Nuage de Glace
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Une mission à la fin tragique... Enfin, pas si tragique que ça, finalement... - Gruvia - Parodie !


La Glace Absolue, aussi connue sous le nom d'Ice Shell.

L'ultime sort des mages de glace.

Un sort qui prend la vie de son utilisateur afin de sceller à jamais celui qui est visé. Un sort à utiliser uniquement en dernier recours, quand la vie de tous est menacée.

Grey en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Ul, celle qui les avait élevés, Léon et lui, avait utilisé ce sort pour sceller Deliora, le démon du livre de Zeleph qui avait détruit des villages entiers et supprimé nombre de vies humaines. Sur Galuna, la glace qui recouvrait le démon, la glace qui était Ul, avait fondu sous l'effet des gouttes de lune, et Ul s'était déversée dans l'océan. Elle était toujours vivante à travers l'eau qui la composait dorénavant, et continuait à veiller sur ses disciples comme une mère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, jamais Grey n'aurait dû accepter cette mission. Surtout avec les trois fous furieux qui l'accompagnaient ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce simple choix –ou plutôt cette obligation- aurait de telles conséquences.

Il se revoyait encore quelques minutes à peine auparavant :

- _**Bouge de là, l'iceberg ! Tu vois pas que tu gênes !**__ avait hurlé Natsu en frappant le monstre qui leur faisait face. __**Happy ! Viens m'aider !**_

Le petit chat s'était empressé de saisir son ami par la veste et de le soulever dans les airs en hurlant son habituel et si caractéristique «

_** Aye, sir !**__ »._

_**Grey-sama ! Ne vous laissez pas faire !**_

Ça, c'était bien évidemment Juvia. Elle avait insisté pour venir en mission avec eux –enfin avec lui-. Bien entendu, il avait refusé catégoriquement, mais elle s'était invitée. Quelle masochiste...

Maintenant, les cris avaient changés. Le monstre maudit était hors d'état de nuire, scellé à jamais... Par le corps et l'âme de Grey.

- **Grey-sama ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! **hurla la fille de l'eau en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps –et venant d'une fille dont le corps était totalement composé d'eau, ça faisait beaucoup !-.

Elle se jeta contre le monstre emprisonné et se colla contre la glace qui le recouvrait.

- **Juvia va s'unir à Grey-sama à jamais !**

Quelques films totalement hors sujets se déroulèrent dans sa tête quand elle prononça ces paroles. Elle commença à se transformer en eau, toujours collée à la glace. Elle espérait qu'elle gèlerait avec lui, mais hélas, la Glace Absolue n'était pas de la glace ordinaire. Elle était vivante. Elle était Grey. Et Grey ne voulait certainement pas passer l'éternité mélangé à Juvia sans savoir quel bout de glace était elle ou lui !

- **Grey ! Abruti d'exhibitionniste, qu'est-ce que t'as fait !** hurla lui aussi Natsu, les larmes aux yeux, en frappant la glace indestructible de son poing enflammé.** C'est pas parce que je t'ai traité d'iceberg qu'il fallait me prendre aux mots !**

Il se frotta la main après avoir reculé de deux mètres en poussant des petits cris dignes d'un chiot blessé.

- **En plus je me suis fait mal, t'as la glace dure !**

- **Grey...** murmura à peine Happy, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

C'est à ce moment que Juvia sorti une bouteille de gouttes de lune de sous son chapeau, sous le regard effaré des deux autres. Elle grimpa au sommet de la glace, non sans quelques pensées perverses en songeant qu'elle se trouvait à califourchon sur le corps de Grey, et versa le contenu de la fiole –qui contenait plusieurs litres de liquide, soit beaucoup plus que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre à première vue en voyant l'indication « 10ml » sur le flacon-.

La glace fondit, et Juvia se retrouva la tête la première dans une flaque d'eau –oui, le monstre contre lequel ils s'étaient battus s'était évaporé ils ne savaient où comme par magie-.

- **Juvia va avaler Grey-sama ! Comme ça ils ne feront plus qu'un ! **déclara-t-elle comme une hystérique.

- **Pas pour plus de deux heures**, la reprit Happy, des lunettes sur le nez avec un air de premier de la classe.

La mage d'eau se tétanisa.

- **Tu vas voir, je vais te faire retrouver ton corps, moi**, affirma le dragon slayer de feu avec un rire effrayant -de débilité-.

Il plaça ses mains au-dessus de l'eau, priant pour que la surface avec laquelle il était en contact fût le bras de Grey ou son visage, et non pas autre chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais –et que Juvia ne lui pardonnerait jamais non plus-. Le liquide se mit à bouillir et ils se mirent à en fixer la surface avec des yeux ronds -de magnifiques yeux de merlans frits-.

Bientôt, toute l'eau disparut pour être remplacée par... rien, en fait. Grey s'était évaporé. Bien évidemment, Natsu ne connaissait pas le cycle de l'eau, ni les changements d'états.

La fille de la pluie eut un regard meurtrier à l'adresse de Natsu qui se mit à rire.

- **Oh ben mince, alors !**

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, et les derniers mots qu'il prononça. Juvia, folle de rage, l'enferma dans sa prison d'eau et donna un coup de pied dans son nouveau ballon de foot improvisé qui s'envola jusqu'à la guilde, suivi par un chat bleu criant que « **Non, Natsu ne sait pas voler !** ».

Juvia se jeta à genoux dans la boue et hurla à la mort. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, attirant le mauvais temps et la pluie. Les nuages s'amoncelèrent au-dessus d'elle, et une voix familière lui parvint.

- **'tain, ce qu'il fait moche ! Tu pourrais pas arrêter de pleurer !**

- **Grey-sama ? **s'étonna l'ancienne membre de Phantom Lord en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Elle releva la tête vers les nuages et se mit à sauter en l'air en tendant les bras vers le ciel.

Oui, Grey était devenu un nuage. Un nuage vivant, avec des sentiments, et un sale caractère quand il s'agissait de la fille qui était littéralement folle de lui.

- **J'y crois pas, même « mort », elle me laisse pas en paix...**

La jeune femme eut recourt à un tout nouveau sort qui scellerait à jamais le destin de Grey. _« Water Noose »_.

* * *

- **Juvia, range ton Grey ailleurs, je vais rouiller !** grommela Gajeel à la guilde.

- **Allez, Grey, viens te battre !** le défia Natsu, tout feu tout flamme.

- **Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état ! **le gronda Erza.

Elle préleva un morceau du nuage qui protesta et le mit sur son fraisier en se demandant s'il avait le goût de la chantilly.

- **Non, Erza-san ne peut pas s'unir à Monsieur Grey !** hurla Juvia en se jetant sur le gâteau, ce qui provoqua une énième bagarre.

Celle aux cheveux bleus réussit à s'échapper du chaos et quitta le bâtiment, la main toujours fermement attachée à une lanière de cuir magique.

- **On rentre, Grey-sama ! **déclara-t-elle en levant la tête.

Le nuage tenu en laisse ne pouvait se soustraire à ses liens qui le maintenaient attachés. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger d'une voix plaintive pour savoir si elle comptait le promener en laisse encore longtemps.

- **Juvia va garder Grey-sama auprès d'elle pour toujours !** déclara celle-ci.

Le nuage de glace garda le silence avant de pousser un gros soupir.

_« Elle est encore plus folle qu'avant »_ pensa-t-il, agacé. On pouvait aisément deviner son visage à cet instant.

Cette certitude redoubla quand, allongée dans son lit, Juvia attira le nuage à elle et le câlina comme une peluche –une peluche douée de parole qui s'égosillait sans que Juvia ne s'en soucie-. Il était doux et frais, avec la voix et l'odeur de Grey sans qu'il pût s'échapper. Parfait, en somme, un Grey tout à elle.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il était à elle, pour toujours.

Enfin toujours... Jusqu'à la prochaine pluie.


End file.
